MILLENIUM HUNT The Definition of Being a Hero
by janni-chan
Summary: Yugi and friends have to collect all of the 7 Millenium Items to save a friend... and of course gets in lots of trouble ;; (PART ONE IS KIND OF AN INTRODUCTION)


WRITTEN BY: Janni Pedersen, aka "Janni-Chan" and "JAY".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: I had no idea I was actually gonna post this fic since it was actually only written for fun, hehe XD I guess it's kinda sad too, and it'll hold many surprises- Also, it's the beginning of a pretty long series of fanfics too and it's probably gonna be.. well, a little long, but I hope you'll like ^-^  
  
It hasn't been edited either, but when my friend, Lisa Hogan has time, she will do that for me too =) Also, I'll be introducing her character in this story too =D And I from this moment, Shami who appeared in my first story, "Nothing But Trouble" is now Lisa Hogan's character =D She had no surname back then, but she gets one in this fic too =) So from now on, her name is Shami Kominaka and she belongs to Lisa Hogan =D She will only be reffered to in this part of the story, but she will be appearing in the second part. ^_^  
  
IMPORTANT: Remember, this is NOT battle City, so Bakura's still his normal self meaning yami Bakura hasn't taken over him ^__^   
  
Also, fans of Yugi and Téa being a couple, this story might offend you! =) Not that I'm dissing Téa or anything, but they're not a couple in this fanfic... Téa likes Yugi, but Yugi only considers Téa a friend, so be warned =D  
  
Besides, the medical parts in this story might not be correct, but please remember that I'm not a doctor and this is FICTION so anything can happen and therefore, the medical info that the docs are talking about is correct in MY WORLD, even though my world might be totally screwed up LOL   
  
Hope you'll enjoy anyway X3  
  
Anyway, now for the copyrights =D  
  
Ayi Kaiba, Dr. Teniko, Mr. Kentaka and the whole story are all copyright me.  
  
Shami Kominaka is copyright Lisa Hogan  
  
Yugi and other characters from the manga/anime are all copyright Kazuki Takahashi., 4Kids and FUNimation.  
  
Other characters (if there are any others ^^') are copytright their respective owners =)  
  
PLEASE NOTE (!): Rated PG-13 due to some parts that I thought was a little too "rough" to let 7 or 10 year olds read... it's not totally bad or anything, and MAYBE it shoud've been rated G, but rating it PG-13 is just what I thought would be the best... but I hope you'll enjoy anyway =D  
  
~*~Janni~*~  
  
______________________________________________  
  
MILLENIUM HUNT- The Definition of Being a Hero  
  
part one of the first fanfic  
  
______________________________________________  
  
It was the first day of school... most of the kids in Domino City actually seemed to look forward to going to school again and the smaller kids who were about to experience their first day as students seemed to be even more excited than all of the others combined...   
  
Ayi Kaiba was in her room, packing her bag with only a pencil house and an apple; she had never gone to a real school before... coming from an orphanage where she had spent her entire life untill bein adopted and saved from Maximillion Pegasus, she had only gone to the school at the orphanage... she had never gone to school alongside with what she called "free kids" and she was looking forward to her first day at Domino High School...  
  
"Mokuba and I are leaving in a second..." Seto Kaiba cut her thoughts off as he entered the room, "if you want to walk with us, you'd better hurry... we won't be waiting for you."  
  
"Uh... ok..." she half smiled at him, "I'll hurry... thanks..."  
  
Seto just lifted an eyebrow, shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room... Ayi sighed heavily as he was gone... living with her adopted brother was harder than she'd ever have thought... he obviously didn't like her, but he had offered that she could live with him and Mokuba.. that, however, wasn't because he actually wanted her to... it was merely because he considered that a duty that simply had to be done since she was the only child of his long gone adopted father... and even though that was the case, she'd rather be living there than at the orphanage...   
  
She quickly zipped her bag shut, put it on and hurried out of the room. she almost ran into Mokuba who was waiting at the front door.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, "I thought Seto said you wouldn't wait..?"  
  
"He did say that he wouldn't wait..." Mokuba smiled, "but why shouldn't I?... anyway, the doctor called before you got out of bed, Ayi... he said he wanted to see you today..." he frowned a little as the two started walking, a little fast, to catch up with Seto.  
  
"Wha?" Ayi looked at him, blinking, "Doctor Teniko..? From the hospital? Why?" she scratched her head.  
  
"I dunno..." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, "I was hoping you could tell me that... anyway, he wants to see you today... at lunchtime..."  
  
"Ok..." Ayi rolled her eyes, " and of course at the first day of school.. well... let's run... if we wanna catch up with Seto before he reaches the school, we'd better start now!"  
  
"Holidays are over... first day of school... I'm tired, I haven't slept, I barely remember how to spell my own name... can it get even worse?!" Joey Wheeler walked up beside Yugi, yawning, "can you believe it, Yug? One day, you're having so many days off that you can't even count 'em, the next, you're on your way to school..."  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"I dunno, Joey... going to school's actually kinda nice.. I almost missed it..." he shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, we get to see people we couldn't see during the holidays..."  
  
"Like Ayi?" Joey smirked, not even looking at Yugi.  
  
"Wha?" Yugi instantly turned to him, "Ayi? She's been with us... almost all the time!"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't like to see her!"  
  
"Of course I'd like to see her... she's-" Yugi was cut off as Joey whistled, "Hey! Cut it out!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
They both turned as they heard th voice. Téa came up beside them.  
  
"Hey!" she smiled widely, "you're early!"  
  
"Yeah... Yugi wanted to be early..." Joey muttered. Téa instantly gave him a small push with her elbow, making him let out a loud "HEY!"  
  
"And YOU wouldn't?" she lifted an eyebrow, "maybe you won't flunk maths this year! You only flunked last year because you kept being late to every class!"  
  
"Maths is BORING! And when they put it as the first class in the morning, it's impossible to survive!" Joey rubbed his arm where Téa had pushed him. Téa just sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just try taking care of the costumors in the game's shop from afternoon 'till eleven every night... and it's always busy 'till ten thirty!" Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "THEN you can talk about falling asleep during class... that really wears you out..."  
  
"Really?" Téa scratched her head, "I thought your granpa hired another guy to watch the shop from eight pm so you wouldn't have to stay up that late??"  
  
"Nah..." Yugi shook his head no, "he didn't like the guy and didn't even hire him... besides, the afternoons are the worst... it's so busy you don't even get to think..."  
  
"I see..." Téa frowned a little. Then, suddenly, she put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Listen, I'll help you in the afternoon! I'll start today... then, at least we're two! It'll be easier to handle it all!" she smiled. Yugi blinked a few times in confusion, then smiled at her.  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Of course!" Téa patted his shoulders, "that's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Thanks!" Yugi laughed, "but... I'll have to talk to granpa about the money then... but he'll certainly say it's ok, so... thanks!"  
  
"No problem, Yugi!" Téa smiled at him, "You need all the help you can get... but, really, you don't need to pay me! Consider it a favor.."   
  
"Nah, you'll something... gramps would hate not giving you anything."  
  
"I don't need it..."  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't like putting you to work like that either... I'll work it out with granpa."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure..." Téa shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you with that, Yug... my dad wants me to take extra algebra classes..." Joey shuddered. Yugi just shook his head no.  
  
"It's ok Joey... don't think of it, I've got the help I need now I think..." he nodded to Téa, "anyway, let's get to school!"  
  
Ayi felt like everybody in the classroom stared at her while she walked through, towards the table that the woman from the principal's office had shown her... everybody except Seto of course; he only sent a hard glare back...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She almost jumped a feet up in the air as the voice penetrated the silence... she quickly turned around, standing face to face with Bakura Ryou.  
  
"Oh.. hey!" she smiled at him, "how are you, Bakura?"  
  
"Fine, thank you.." he nodded, smiling back, "you're lucky you're getting that seat! It's right beside Yugi!" he motioned to the other table, beside hers, "he'll definitely help you through the day!"  
  
"I'll need that..." Ayi laughed, "everything seems so... new! On the other hand, I'm just happy it's a bit far away from..." she nodded towards her adopted big brother who was already sitting in his chair, reading a book, "...Seto-the-genious..."  
  
"I see..." Bakura lifted an eyebrow, "he still isn't used to the fact you're living in his house?"  
  
"Used to?!" Ayi coughed, "he hates it... on the other hand, he doesn't seem to mind me at all if I act like I'm not there..." she found her pencilcase in her school bag, putting it on the table, "so... we're getting along..."  
  
"Well... that's good." Bakura looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know Seto that well.. but I suppose if you give him some time, he'll be ok with the fact that you're around... he even considers Yugi some kind of friend now, so it's not impossible..."  
  
"I'll take your word for it..." Ayi smiled at him before sitting down on her chair, "thanks Bakura..."  
  
"No problem!" he nodded to her and then, suddenly looked away, "Hey Yugi!" he waved. Ayi immediately looked in the direction Bakura was waving, noticing Yugi come towards them.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi waved back, smiling from ear to ear. He then finally looked down, noticing Ayi, "hey! You're my side's mate! That's cool!" he laughed, putting down his bag, "Joey and Téa are coming soon... so is Tristan. Seto's already here, I see?" he sat down on the chair beside Ayi. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep..." she smiled at Yugi, "so... what's the first class?"  
  
"Well, we have to get our books and so on..." Yugi replied, "that's basically what we do first period. Then, after that, we're having science class, maths, and then lunch."   
  
"That's nice... I'm getting the day off after lunch..." Ayi looked down at her table, "Dr. Teniko wants to talk to me..."  
  
"The hospital??" Yugi lowered his eyebrows, "why? Is something wrong?"   
  
"I don't know yet..." Ayi shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip, "I think it's about my epilepsy medication or something. He called this morning."  
  
"Oh..." Yugi looked away, still with a frown, "you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Nah.. no thanks." Ayi let out a small laugh, "it should be no problem..."  
  
***  
  
As Ayi finally sat on the bed at the hospital, she wished Yugi was with her... already now, the doctors had taken around five blood tests, taken a scan of her brain, and they were all running in and out of the room, along with the nurses, in one big mess. But for now, she was finally left alone...  
  
"Miss Kaiba?"  
  
The sound of the door opening and the voice made her look up, quickly. Doctor Teniko stepped into the room, closing the door after himself, "how are you?" he walked over beside her.  
  
"Confused and blood-less... thanks." she smiled, looking down at the floor, "any news?"  
  
"No... not really. We'll send the blood tests and the scans we took of your brain in for further tests and then we'll get back to you. That's about it."  
  
"So I can go home now?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Doctor Teniko nodded to her, "I'll call when the tests are done. Then, we'll need to see you again, depending on the results, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Ayi shook his hand as he let it out to say goodbye, "thanks doctor."  
  
***  
  
Yugi finally snapped out of his 'trance' as the bell rang... he had probably been like that all class, but nobody had seemed to have noticed at all... luckily... he let out a deep sigh, putting his books into his bag...  
  
"Hey, Yug!"  
  
He immediately looked up as a hand was put on his shoulder. Joey was standing beside him, grinning from ear to ear. Yugi just smiled back.  
  
"Hey Joey..."  
  
"Where were you all class? You seemed all spaced out..." Joey sat down on his table, "you didn't even reply to my notes." he pointed to the floor. Yugi sweatdropped as he looked down; around ten notes were laying on the floor...   
  
"Joey... mr. Kentaka would've freaked out if he noticed you writing notes..!" he whispered, watching the teacher walk out of the room, "what were you thinking!" the last sentance came out loud. Joey lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"Nah... he gave up last year..." he rolled his eyes, "and I think the question is... what were YOU thinking?" he motioned back at Yugi.   
  
Yugi blinked in confuse.  
  
"Me?" he motioned to himself, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well.." Joey let out a laugh, "you didn't seem to listen at all... you were just sitting there, looking out of the window... don't you think Kentaka would've freaked out if he found out you were only there physically?"  
  
"You're probably right..." Yugi looked away again, "anyway, I'm gonna have to help granpa today... at least the 'golden months for the shop' are over... also known as the summer holidays..." he rolled his eyes, picking up his school bag. Joey let out a small laugh putting an arm around Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Man, you're just being too hard on yourself... your gramps doesn't TELL you to help him with the shop, he ASKS you to... you could say no..."  
  
"I know..." Yugi frowned a little, "but you know I can't... my grandfather isn't exactly YOUNG anymore..."  
  
"Yeah, I realized that..." Joey scratched his neck, "oh yeah... I almost forgot... you heard about the formal thing, right? Are you gonna be there?"  
  
"A formal?" Yugi's eyes widened, "when's that gonna be?"  
  
"Hah!" Joey laughed, "I KNEW you weren't listening... it's Friday... you should ask somebody out, Yug!"  
  
"Who?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "nobody would-"  
  
"So you got a date yet?"  
  
Another voice cut Yugi off and as he and Joey turned around, they faced Tristan.  
  
"Nah!" Joey got up, "but I've got one in mind.. what about you?"  
  
Tristan immediately blushed.  
  
"The last three girls turned me down..." he scratched his neck, "on the other hand, so did the first two... it's SO humiliating!!"  
  
Yugi looked the two over, realizing he had a problem... first off, he had two girls in mind that he could ask out... but he wasn't sure neither of them would even dream of saying yes...  
  
"So what about you, Yug? Anybody in mind?" Tristan made him snap out of it. Yugi just shook his head no.  
  
"Not right now..."  
  
The school day finally ended, and the school was empty in a matter of seconds... Yugi seemed to be the last one left; Tristan, Joey, Téa and his other friends all had something to do after school and none of them were going the same way as him... so he was all alone as he walked down the empty corridors, quickly emptying his locker, walking out, hearing the door close behind him as he got out into the school yard... as he was walking across it, he head the door close again; he quickly turned around, noticing somebody walk in his direction. He looked the person over for a while, but couldn't see who it was... until there were only four meters between the two. Ayi... she was walking slowly across the yard, looking down at the ground with a distant look in her eyes. Yugi tilted his head a little to the side, looking her over.  
  
"Ayi...?" he slowly asked. She instantly looked up, first startled, but as she noticed it was him, a smile crept over her face.  
  
"Yugi... hey!" she walked up to him, "hey! I thought you left the school long ago!"  
  
"Yeah... I was supposed to..." Yugi laughed, "I had to get something in my locker.. what are you doing here? I thought you had to go to the hospital?"  
  
"Oh, I did." Ayi smiled, looking down, "I just came back here to check what homework we have to make for tomorrow and get the books from my locker... and now I have to go to the library. Hey, you wanna walk there together? It's on your way home..." she shrugged her shoulders, still looking down.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Yugi half smiled at her. She then nodded at him and they started walking, down the sidewalk. He looked her over out of the corner of his eyes... she looked fine until he reached her arms and hands; her wrists had pieces of cotton whool taped to them, and so had the rest of her arms. He let out a small gasp, "what did the doctors do to you?! Use you as a pin couchin?!"  
  
Ayi looked at him, surprised for a few seconds. Then, she let out a small laugh.  
  
"All they did was take some blood tests and some brain scan... they're looking at it all right now, I have no idea what the purpose of that hospital visit was right now... but I do feel like a pin couchin!"  
  
"I see." Yugi blinked, still a little startled, "so it went ok?"  
  
"Yeah... it was fine. But I still have no idea what they needed all those bloodsamples for." she shrugged her shoulders, "they just said they'd call back and give me another appointment. I bet it was all about that new epilepsy medicine they've started giving me."  
  
Yugi just nodded...  
  
"Oh yeah..." he cleared his throat, "I forgot to tell you... in the beginning of each school year, Domino High School has some sort of opening formal thing or whatever it's called for the bigger kids.. I was supposed to tell you..."  
  
"Thanks..." Ayi smiled at him. He nodded back. They then continued walking. "you and Téa are going, right?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Me and Téa?" Yugi sounded confused, "er... well... I haven't asked anybody yet..."  
  
"I see. You should hurry though... I bet half of the guys at the school are gonna go ask her... she might get tired of turning people down." she smiled widely at him. Yugi blinked a few times. Then, he just nodded.   
  
As Ayi left Yugi and walked into the library, she felt like picking up a book and whack herself in her head with it...   
  
"'hurry and ask Téa, Yugi, or she might get tired of turning people down', MAN!!!!" she whispered to herself as she walked over to the fact book section, "I'm such an idiot... now he thinks I'm not even interested.. he's SO gonna ask Téa now..." she scowled at a small boy who instantly hurried away as he noticed this. She then sighed heavily, leaning against the shelves while rubbing her face, "of course, she's been his friend for longer... and obviously, she does like him..." she bit in her lip for a while. Then, she frowned, straightened up and started walking out, throwing her books in the "deliver" box.  
  
*Besides, I was the one who got him in trouble last time..* she thought, *and he probably doesn't want that again... and I should be happy for Téa... it'd be unfair not to, she's helped me too, so she deserves getting asked out by a guy she actually likes...* she walked out of the library, with fast and firm steps, scaring half of the people she walked past with her tense facial expression. She then suddenly smiled, *yeah... I shouldn't be angry at anybody! They both deserves this, and they're my friends! I'm SUPPOSED to be happy* with this, she started walking down the streets, *even though... I do like him....*  
  
***  
  
Tristan parked his motorbike in front of Joey's place and started walking towards the house. He dried his shoes off on the doormat and lifted his hand to ring the door bell;  
  
Before he even got to touch the button, the door slammed open, and Joey ran out, laughing.  
  
"SHE SAID YES!!!!" he grabbed Tristan by his collar, yelling up into his face, "she's actually going with ME!!! To the FORMAL!!! YAAAAH!!!!!" he started running around, or actually, dancing around, on the lawn.Tristan looked at him in confusion, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about? Who?" he scratched his head.   
  
"Shami Kominaka!! Who else?" Joey grinned from ear to ear. Tristan blinked in confusion.  
  
"But... I thought you wanted to ask Mai out..? She turned you down?" he asked. Joey only shook his head.  
  
"Nah... I didn't ask her."  
  
"You WHAT???" Tristan almost yelled, "but... I thought you liked her! Kominaka's not even going to our school!"  
  
"Well... I guess I do like Mai..." Joey seemed thoughtful for a second; then, he shrugged his shoulders, "but I'd like a chance to get to know Shami better... I've barely talked to her... and she seems nice, actually..."  
  
Tristan looked Joey over, still confused... he then shook his head with a sigh, smiling.  
  
"Ok... I still don't get it though... let's get just go to the stupid arcade, man..." Tristan turned around and started walking towards his motorbike.  
  
Joey grinned smugly.  
  
"Ha! You're jealous! Just because YOU don't have a date yet!"  
  
Tristan immediately sent him a glare, punching him in the face.  
  
"Ouch.. HEY!!!" Joey rubbed his nose, "whatever was that for!?!"  
  
"Rubbing in it!" Tristan smirked, "let's just call Bakura and go to the arcade... I bet half of the machines are already taken..." he walked into the house. Joey glared after him, still rubbing his nose.  
  
"I KNEW he was jealous..." he muttered, following him...  
  
***  
  
"Ayi!! Hey!"  
  
Ayi immediately looked up as she was about to walk through the door to the Kaiba residence. Mokuba was running accross the big lawn, towards her. She smiled as she started walking towards him to meet him halfways.  
  
"Hey!" she hugged him as they met on the lawn, "how are you?" she put him down after swinging him around by his arms. He immediately frowned, biting his lip.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question... what did the hospital want?"  
  
"Oh.." Ayi shrugged her shoulders, "they just took a bunch of blood samples, scanned my brain and that was it..." she looked him over... he wasn't looking back at her, but down at the grass, still biting in his lip, "hey..." she made him look up again, smiling widely at him, "I'm sure it was nothing... they probably just want to check whether I need more medicine or not.. don't you worry about it, Mokuba!" she put her arm around his shoulder, "let's just go inside."  
  
Mokuba half smiled at her, nodding. Then suddenly, he let out an "oh!" and snapped his fingers.  
  
"I forgot to tell you... Yugi called... you weren't home, so I said you'd call back!" he looked up at her as they walked towards the house. Ayi nodded at him.  
  
"Ok... no problem..."  
  
***  
  
The watch showed 6:45 PM and it was now almost 2 hours ago he had phoned the Kaiba residence, only getting a hold of Mokuba who told him Ayi wasn't wasn't even there... Yugi sighed, putting his elbow on the kitchen table, still looking at the phone... he hadn't eaten much of his dinner, only a small piece of bread, but he wasn't hungry anyway...  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
The voice instantly made Yugi jump up, letting out a small shriek. He quickly calmed himself down, looking at the person who had startled him...  
  
"Granpa!" he almost yelled out, "I... I didn't notice you come in...." he half smiled. Solomon just let out a small laugh.  
  
"I had a feeling you didn't..." he sat down, "so, she hasn't called yet?"  
  
Yugi shook his head no.  
  
"She might be busy..."  
  
"I'm sure she is!" Solomon nodded to him, "she wouldn't just-" he was cut off as the phone suddenly rang. Yugi immediately jumped up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello..?" he almost whispered.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Ayi's voice was in the other end, "I'm sorry about calling this late, but Seto would've killed me if I left the table before we were all done eating..." she let out a small laugh, making Yugi smile.  
  
"I bet..." he bit in his lip, watching his grandfather leave out of the corner of his eye... he closed the door behind him and Yugi cleared his throat, "well... how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thanks... still feel like they took like a thousand litres of blood at the hospital... you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks..."   
  
Everything was then quiet...  
  
*well... this is going great...* Yugi thought, rolling his eyes, *if I don't get to the point, she'll probably hang up on me...*  
  
"Yugi?" Ayi's voice was there again... Yugi blinked confused at first...  
  
"Oh... yeah... I'm here!" he smiled... *I'd better get to it...*  
  
Finally, he cleared his throat...  
  
"Hey, Ayi..." he sounded quiet and akward, "you know, the formal thing... there's something I'd like to talk to you about..."  
  
"Oh! You asked Téa out? How did it go?" Ayi cut him off, making him let out a small "uhh...."  
  
"Well, no..." he then said, "I didn't ask her out..."  
  
"Eh?" Ayi sounded surprised...   
  
"You see, I was thinking.... well..." he fell silent, sinking the lump that was stuck in his throat. He then took a deep breath, "well, maybe... you would go with me?"  
  
Mokuba quickly stepped away from the door as he heard Ayi hang up the phone... he then heard her running around, probably in a circle, screaming for a few seconds... she then started walking towards the door... as she opened it, she instantly noticed him, and he put on his most innocent smile and a puppy-dog-eyes. She lifted an eyebrow, smirking at him.  
  
"You heard it..." she pointed at him. Mokuba grinned, nodding yes.  
  
"Congrats..."  
  
Ayi let out a small laugh, running over, almost picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"You brat!" she laughed, squatting down, getting on his eye level "don't tell Seto though... he might not like me in the first place, but he'll hate me even more if he hears that I'm going to a school prom with Yugi! I have to go to his place after dessert too... we're gonna finish our homework together..."   
  
"I'm not saying anything..." Mokuba nodded to her, "don't worry..."  
  
"I know you wouldn't do that..." Ayi winked at him, "anyway, let's go to the dining room... you know how Seto treats the dinner bell if he ends up needing to use that!"  
  
***  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey coughed madly as he choked in his soda-pop, "Téa?! YOU are gonna invite Téa Gardener to the prom?!" he motioned at Bakura.   
  
"You've gotta be kidding!!" Tristan laughed, "besides, I bet Yugi's already asked her!"  
  
"Well, it's worth trying..." Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "I like her..."  
  
"So does Yugi..." Joey leaned against the arcade machine, "I don't know, Bakura..."  
  
"I intend to ask her though... there's no point in not trying... besides, Yugi could ask another person." Bakura sighed.  
  
"Like who?" Tristan lifted an eyebrow, "I don't-"  
  
"Ayi Kaiba." Bakura cut him off, "I know he likes her too... and she definitely likes him. Why shouldn't Yugi ask her?"  
  
Joey let out a laugh.  
  
"She's mr. Big-Shot-Kaiba, a.k.a Seto Kaiba's adopted sister! THAT'S why he shouldn't ask her! He'd kill Yugi for asking his sister out, even if she's only his adopted sister!" he rolled his eyes and then turned to Tristan, "what about you? Thought of anybody?"  
  
"Well... yeah..." Tristan smirked, looking down.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see..." Tristan let out a laugh, "anyway guys... I'll be heading home..." he waved, "see you tomorrow!"  
  
he left Bakura and Joey, looking at eachother in confuse...  
  
***  
  
The door almost immediately opened as Ayi knocked on it. Solomon was standing in front of her, smiling widely as he noticed it was her.  
  
"Ayi! Glad to see you!" he shook her hand, "I suppose my grandson's expecting you?"  
  
"Yes, mr. Muto.." Ayi smiled at him as he moved aside for her, letting her in, "homework..."  
  
"Ah! I see. Would you like some tea?" Solomon was already on his way to the kitchen.  
  
"I'd love som-" Ayi didn't even get to finish the sentance as she suddenly heard bumps on the stairs. As she looked up, she noticed Yugi, comming running down the stairs.   
  
"Hey!" he waved at her as he reached the last steps. Ayi smiled.  
  
"Hey... " she walked over to him as he got down from the stairs, nodding hello to him, "your grandfather's making tea for us... I suppose we should just go ahead with the homework?"  
  
"Sure, no problem... listen, you just go to my room... I have to get my school bag. I think I forgot it down in the shop when I was looking for some new booster pack for my deck..." he grinned sheepishly, "I'll bring the tea up too."   
  
Ayi nodded yes, letting out a small laugh.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
As they were working with the essay that was the last piece of homework that they needed to do, they heard the phone ringing in the kitchen... Yugi's granpa answered and they didn't even listen to the conversation. But suddenly, the door opened and Solomon stepped in, looking dead serious, even a little frightened.  
  
"Ayi, your brother called..." he still stood in the door.  
  
"Aw man!!" Ayi slapped her forehead, closing her book, "don't tell me Seto's making prank calls on you again! Mr. Muto, I'm sor-"  
  
"It definitely wasn't a prank call... he wants you to come home immediately... the hospital called..." Solomon frowned a little. Ayi's eyes widened for a second, getting up from the floor, sinking a lump that suddenly got stuck in her throat.  
  
"I... I..." she blinked. Then, she turned to Yugi, "I'd better go..." she immediately started picking her books up from the floor.  
  
Yugi looked at her, surprised, watching her as she walked towards the door, quickly.   
  
"Ayi, wait!" he got up, making her turn to him, "I'm going with you." he frowned, determined. Ayi looked at him for a few seconds. Then, simply nodded yes...  
  
It was only a matter of a few minutes before they reached the Kaiba residence. They had been running all the way and the door was almost knocked down as they ran inside. Seto was waiting for them in the living room.  
  
"Finally..." he looked the two over, almost glaring at Yugi, "I didn't really expect you to bring friends now... this is quite important.." he turned back to Ayi, folding his arms.  
  
"Cut it out, Seto!" Ayi frowned, "what did they say?"  
  
"Well, they want you over there immediately... they told me I should come with you. I don't know about mr. nerd though..." he nodded to Yugi.  
  
"He's coming with us!" Ayi hissed. "if he wants to..." she slowly turned to Yugi.   
  
Yugi looked straight into her eyes... she really looked scared... and Yugi had a feeling Seto wouldn't try helping her unless it was really serious... he half smiled at her and then nodded.  
  
"Of course..."   
  
Ayi smiled back at him, nodding thanks.  
  
***  
  
"Waitasecond, are you serious?!" Téa lifted an eyebrow, watching Bakura while drinking the last of her milkshake, "you wanna take ME to the formal this Friday? Me?!"  
  
Bakura looked down at the table, blushing while nodding yes. Téa watched him for a few seconds...  
  
*If I accept, there's no way Yugi's gonna ask me... and even if he does, I'll have to say that Bakura asked me first... what to do, what to do?!?! Hey, waittasecond!! What if...* she let out a loud gasp, *No no... nononono...*  
  
"Are... are you ok, Téa..?" Bakura's voice made her snap out of it. As she looked up at him again, he was looking at her with a confused look on his face and his head tilted a little to the side.   
  
"Yeah... I am..." she smiled at him, "can you excuse me for a minute? I'm gonna get one more milkshake!"  
  
"Sure... no problem..."  
  
Téa quickly left the table, walking towards the counter until she was out of Bakura's sight. She then turned around, running to the nearest payphone she could find, quickly stuffing some coins inthere, dialling Yugi's number... it only got to ring two times... then-  
  
"Hello?" it was Solomon's voice.  
  
"Hello mr. Muto! It's Téa! Can I talk to Yugi?" she tried to sound happy, but she sure didn't look that way... Solomon was quiet for several seconds.  
  
"Téa, I'm sorry... Yugi just called me- he went to the hospital with Ayi, they wanted to see her for some reason." he replied. Téa's eyes immediately widened.  
  
"The hospital? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so... they'll probably call me sooner or later and tell me what's wrong, but I don't think it's anything serious... Ayi seemed all fine when she was here to help Yugi with the homework."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Do you want me to give you a call when I know what's up?" Solomon's voice almost faded away for Téa... if Yugi was with Ayi now, he'd most definitely have asked her to the formal...  
  
"Oh... yes please... I'm sorry if I disturbed you mr. Muto... thanks..." she bit in her lip.  
  
"No problem at all, child!" Solomon laughed, "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Yeah... bye mr. Muto!" Téa finished off, hanging up the phone. She then sighed heavily, shaking her head, "well... at least someone else asked me..." she muttered.  
  
Bakura looked up as he noticed Téa walk towards the table. She had another strawberry milkshake in her hand and was smiling slightly.   
  
"Long line I suppose?" he smiled back at her as she sat down. She looked confused for a second.  
  
"Oh! Yea!" she laughed at him, nodding, "but I got the milkshake on the house because of that queue... I guess they saw me when I lined up behind the hundred other people." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's good!" Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "but everything's so expensive here... they should cut some yens off everything!" he smiled. Téa just smiled back, drinking her milkshake... and everything was quiet...  
  
*Well girl...* Téa looked down at the pink milkshake, stirring it a little around with her straw, *it'd better be now...* she took a deep breath and then, cleared her throat.   
  
"I'd love to." she finally said. Bakura looked up at her, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Wha?"   
  
"I'd love to go to the formal with you..." Téa laughed. Bakura blinked again.  
  
"R-really???" he stuttered. Téa nodded at him.  
  
"Of course..." she smiled widely, "by the way, I'd better get home... I have to do my homework and I'm expecting a call... is that ok?" she looked from her watch to Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Bakura nodded, getting up, "can I walk you home? That's the least I can do!"  
  
"I'd like that..." Téa nodded back. Bakura put the money down on the table and the two left the café, walking out into the last light of the day...  
  
***  
  
At the hospital, in the waiting room, everything was quiet... Ayi, Yugi and Seto were the only ones there except for a guy with an injured foot. It obviously wasn't a busy day for the doctors here...  
  
"Where's Mokuba by the way..?"  
  
Both Seto and Yugi looked up as Ayi broke the silence.   
  
"He went to a friend's house... I told him to after the docs called..." Seto replied, looking away from her. Ayi frowned a little.  
  
"He doesn't even know who called?" she asked. Seto shook his head no.  
  
"If he heard they wanted you to come here immediately, he would've wanted to come with us! And he would've been scared to death... you know that..." Seto sighed, "I told him the bug exterminator was gonna spray the house and that we all had to leave until that was done... and that I had to stay to instruct the guys who were gonna spray the house..."  
  
"Well, he know they called this morning... why shouldn't we tell him now? It's probably nothing serious!" Ayi shrugged her shoulders. Seto looked up at her for a few seconds... then, he looked down.  
  
"I don't know..." he muttered.  
  
"Come on!" Ayi let out a laugh, "why should it be serious? I feel fine!"  
  
Before Seto even got to say one more word, they heard steps, and dr. Teniko appeared in the waiting room.  
  
"Hello, Ayi!" he smiled at her and then, turned to Seto and Yugi, "hello mr. Kaiba... and... mr. Muto, wasn't it?"  
  
Yugi smiled back, nodding.  
  
"Yes, sir..." he replied, "Yugi Muto."  
  
"That's right!" Dr. Teniko walked closer, "anyway, at first before the two of you come in, I'd like to talk to Ayi in privacy at first. We have to discuss the test results... then, I'll come and get you two, ok?"  
  
Ayi instantly nodded yes... Seto and Yugi slowly nodded as well.  
  
"Fine." Teniko cleared his throat, "then, follow me, miss Kaiba!" he nodded to Ayi and she got up from her seat, looking back at Yugi and Seto for a moment while following Dr. Teniko...  
  
It didn't take long to get to Teniko's office, and as they got inside, Teniko sat down by his desk.  
  
"Please sit down..." he nodded to the chair on the other side and Ayi sat down, biting her lip.  
  
"So..." she sighed, "what's up..?"  
  
Teniko was picking up some papers from a drawer. Then, he closed it, putting the papers on his clip board.  
  
"Well, Ayi..." he looked at her after looking the papers over, "to tell you the truth, it doesn't look good...."  
  
Ayi's heart almost stopped beating.  
  
"What do you mean?" she tried to sound as calm as possible, "what doesn't look good, doc?"  
  
"There was an anormality in your brain. And the blood tests we took proved that there's some cell changing somewhere inside your body... and those cell changes do not look good..."  
  
"An abnormality and cell changes?" Ayi frowned a little, "what does that mean?"  
  
"Well..." Teniko took off his glasses, sighing while rubbing his face, "the abnormality... it... well, it's most definitely a cancer-tumor..."  
  
Ayi's world froze at that moment as he said the word 'cancer'... she definitely knew what that meant, and in her dictionary, it was equal to 'death'... slow, painful and early death... she wanted to scream, but it felt like she couldn't breathe... she suddenly felt some hands on her shoulders and she was instantly shaken back to reality...  
  
"Ayi..." the voice made her snap out of it.  
  
"Dr. Teniko! I... it can't be true! I'm not even grown up!" she looked away from the doctor, feeling the tears coming up in her eyes, "you MUST have confused me with someone else!" she got up from the chair, almost making it fall over.  
  
"Ayi, take it easy!" dr. Teniko removed his hands from Ayi's shoulders after making her sit down again, "it's a cancer tumor, but if it's in its early stages, which it most likely is, we'll be able to remove it by surgery and then, you're cured! Even if it's past the early stages, we might be able to cure you with cemotherapy anyway! So don't worry yet!"  
  
Ayi still didn't look at Teniko, but she seemed to calm down a little and stopped hyperventilating.  
  
"Where in the brain is that tumor then..?" she quietly asked.  
  
"Well, when I look at your papers and look at your scan results and your family's record, I think it's pushing a certain center in your brain..." Teniko put his glasses on again, "it's basically causing your epileptic seizures."  
  
"So when it's gone, I won't have epileptic seizures anymore either?" Ayi finally looked at him again.  
  
"There's a good chance that it will stop, yes..." Teniko picked up the papers, "we'll be able to do surgery tonight. However, before we begin anything, maybe we should talk to your brother first!"  
  
"AND Yugi..." Ayi added. Teniko almost dropped his clipboard.   
  
"Are you absolutely sure you want him to know as well?"   
  
As Ayi nodded, he smiled slightly, "ok then... AND Yugi..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
END OF PART ONE...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
HA =D I got through part one... Like I said, I never actually intended to post it here, but as I got along, I thought it was too much work to just leave alone, hehe =D  
  
Anyway, it's mostly written for Lisa who's turned into a genouine Jounouchi/Joey-fruitcake *LOL*  
  
Again, hope you like, part 2 will be up VERY soon =D  
  
Please review after reading, positive or negative! I live off feedback X)  
  
JA NE ^___^  
  
~*~Janni-chan~*~ 


End file.
